


Young Volcanoes: Prologue

by poohsweatervest



Series: Take This to Your Grave [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 19:11:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1149750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poohsweatervest/pseuds/poohsweatervest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>There's no summary necessary. The full fic will be released as normal soon!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Young Volcanoes: Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> There's no summary necessary. The full fic will be released as normal soon!

 “Michael!” I yelled, trying to get him to stop. “You're a bloody imbecile!”

“I'm aware, Gavin,” He whispered with his lips against my neck.

I groaned and continued my business in the mirror, taking the time to fix my hair for the first time all school year. Michael's hand wrapped around me from my side and began to fiddle with the belt of my pants. “For the last time,” I lowered my voice and clenched my teeth. “Not right now. We're already late. It wouldn't surprise me if they already called our names.”

“Oh, come on. We're only gonna be like,” He backed off and sat on the edge of the bath tub. “Ten minutes late and the ceremony doesn't start for another forty.”

“It doesn't mean that we can have sex right now.”  
“I know,” He sighed and started to laugh, standing up to join me. “Move over drama queen. Let me have some of the mirror.”

I stood aside, having just finished fluffing my hair up, even though it would be hidden beneath a hat. Looking at Michael in a dress shirt and tie made me smile. He never dressed up for anything and it was hard to believe that he was willingly wearing a button up. He moved his face closer to his reflection, inspecting his hair that had been recently cut. It was getting so long that it was falling in his eyes. He was so thrilled to be able to grow it past his shoulders with football ending in the winter. I didn't like the thought of him growing it out that long and thankfully, Michael had passed out drunk at one of his parties about a month before and someone had shaved his head. The curls were just peaking through and I couldn't help but think that the cute little ringlets made him look even more adorable.

I crossed my arms over my chest and he looked over at me as if he were waiting for me to kick him out of the bathroom. Instead, I bit my lower lip and looked him over again. He looked up at me with his big brown eyes and cocked a smile.

“What?” He asked with a laugh in his voice.

I dropped my arms to my sides and let out a sigh. “Okay,” I started, walking towards him. “Maybe we have time for a quick one.”

“Fuck yes.”


End file.
